Elevator
by sakura piglet
Summary: just a short story of what could happen in an elevator between to people


Elevator

He makes a face into his mirror seeing the messy spikes of his blonde hair. He grabs his brush and quickly runs it through his hair then see the time "shit" Naruto throws the brush and runs out of his bathroom grabs his bag and keys and heads out the door. He thinks to himself shit im gonna be late to school. Its the last week of school in his senior year so theres a lot of crap going him. He turns the corner of his apartment build and runs smack in to Hinata's breast. He just stands there for a minute thinking how soft and large hinata's boobs have gotten over the years but then remembers himself and slowly and reluctently steps back. Naruto is now blushing a soft pink but hinata is a hotter pink then any flower Naruto has ever seen but the sexiest he bets and then shakes his head sending him back to reality. "Sorry hinata i didnt see you there I'm in a rush late for school in all." Said Naruto. " thats ok Naruto i am late to so i am also in a hurry." Squeaked out Hinata. "Well then we best be hurrying and getting to school before we get in to trouble" naruto says and takes Hinatas arm and pulls her to the elevator of the building they live in. Hinata blushes again and notices how good her arm feels were naruto is touching her. She looks at his face and smiles she loves his happy go lucky smile and his sunny blonde hair and his sexy sky blue eyes and his muscled arms and is wide chest and his... well she really loves everything about him. She wish that one day she will have the chance to tell him how she feels about him but she is a bit shy. She see the elevator just ahead of them and wish it was further so she can feel his touch longer but that most not what fate hold in store for her. She sighs as Naruto lets her go and can still feel the tingle in her arm. The elevator door opens and they step on to the elevator and press the botton for the ground floor. Hinata sighs again think atleast she can spend the next five minutes talking to Naruto till the elevator gets to the ground floor they live on the ninth floor but the build is old so the elevator is slow. Naruto looks at Hinata and asks" so hows your morning so far?" Hinata turns to tell him she woke up late when the elevator stops.

Hinata looks around but cant see much because is pitch black. She takes a step forward and hits something hard at first think its a wall be then see how warm it is and how good it smells realizes is Naruto and starts to step back only to start to trip over her back pack.

Naruto feels hunata falling backwards and goes to catch her and steps forward to but is arms around here and trips over the same backpack. They are both falling but Naruto thinks fast and grabs Hinata and spins so he hits the ground and Hinata lands on top of him. Naruto stop breathing for a split second at the feel of Hinatas body crush agains his. He then takes a deep breath and realized how foolish that was because now his head is spinning with her scent, it smells of forbidden fruit. Naruto licks his lips thinking how good she might taste than shakes his head. But he knows its to late with her scent all around and her lush body pressed to his he is start to get really turned on.

Hinata looks down at the hard chest in which she landed and start to look up. Her eyes meet his and sees something in his spark. She opens her mouth to ask if hes okay only to have her words swallowed by his mouth. She freeze not sure to believe the Naruto is really kissing here but that thought last for less than a second before she applys herself to the kiss. She leans in closer to him and he reacts by adding more press. He runs his tounge ove her lips and she opens for him just a little at first then wider is suckles her but lip and she moans, then plunges into her mouth gently stroking her tounge with his. When they finially come up for air they are both breathing hard. Hinata goes to lean up but Naruto stops her and flips her on her back. Naruto looks down at Hinata and sees desire floating in her eyes. Leaning to whisper in her ear he says "I have always wanted to do this then leans up and starts unzip her jacket then pulls it apart revealing a sexy purple lace bra. Naruto looks up a Hinata for a second then leans forward and places is lips on the upper curve of her breast and feel Hinata shiver. Naruto moves lower and slips a lush boob out of its cup and starts to fondle it the finds the perk nub and tweaks it makeing hinata arch. Naruto smiles and bends his head and starts to tease the nub with his tounge licking around it the flicking it with his tounnge causeing Hinatas breathing to increase. Naruto then clasps his mouth over the throbbing nipple and sucks. Hinata nearly screams it feels so good. Naruto then turns to do the same to the other breast. Hinata is starting to swarm and her breathing was getting huff but she wanted more so wanted to feel him. Hinata reach down in between them and gentle felt Narutos erection she felt him jump so continued her exploration for cup him through his jeans the start to rub up and down making him harden even more. But she wanted more she want him inside of her she loved him for so long and dreamed of them come together as only a man and woman could she wanted it needed it craved it with her very being. She started to slowly open her leg and Naruto helped by leaning up and spread her thighs wider with his own. Narutos hand slid down to her thin then started moving up under her skirt until he came to her center and cupped her then start to stroke her. His thumb found her nub and rubbed it sending her skirming. She looked up and so him looking at her most private parts and drew in a shallow breathe and said " i want you, i want u to make love to me now." Naruto looked up and so the passion and decided to give her what she wanted. He pulled off the sild panties she had on no very wet. Then started to unzip his jeans and pull himself out then leaned over hinata and pressed his head to her entrance than with one meaning full thrust , push into her pressing deep breaking through her maidenhead Hinata yeped Naruto froze and looked down but sheing the desire in those eyes slide out a little then back in going even deeper then Hinata move her hips and he was even further in in thrust in and out again and again send them both wild until climax hit them sending them soaring. For a few minutes they just lay there breathless the Naruto pulled himself from her and started to put the clothes back together. After zipping up her Jacket hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto and whispered" i love you. I have for year but i was to shy to tell you." Then she look away and started to get up but Naruto grabbed her and placed her in his lap and gave her a passion filled his and said "i love you too." The the elevator came back on and the door opened. Naruto pulled Hinata through the door and looked at her and asked " You ready for round two?" Hinata smiled and shook her head and though this is the beginning of a great day.

this is my first fan fic so i hope u like is


End file.
